Embodiments of the present invention recognize that viewers watching video content on devices has increased enormously over the past few years and video delivery companies have thrived on this growth. The video delivery companies aggregate one or more types of videos for delivery to one or more viewers. The videos may be movies, television shows and/or news broadcasts. The video delivery companies may receive preferences, such as a genre, from the viewer. The video delivery companies stream the preferred or selected videos to the viewers over a network, e.g., a local computer, satellite, Internet and/or cellular network.